1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air gun for firing bullets with compressed air as an energy source, and also relates to an air gun for performing firing and blowback, and to a magazine for an air gun capable of being fitted into such air guns.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air gun for firing bullets using compressed air, and an air gun for carrying out both firing of bullets and blowback are known. A magazine capable of being fitted into these air guns is also known.
A normal air gun is generally constructed to fire bullets utilizing ejection pressure of a gas canister fitted to a magazine. Gas that has been discharged from a gas canister passes through a discharge valve chamber, which is a space formed between a discharge valve and piercing assembly, due to the pressure of the gas, and a bullet positioned in a chamber is fired by opening the discharge valve (refer to related art 1, FIG. 26).
Since the gas pressure discharged from the gas canister is high pressure (about 70 atmospheres), there is a problem in that if that pressure is used directly the bullet speed would be too fast. Therefore, by attaching a regulator or the like, which is a decompression device, between a piercing assembly for attaching the gas canister and the discharge valve, the gas pressure discharged from the gas canister is reduced, and the bullet speed is controlled to within a constant speed.
It is also known that with an air gun that uses a magazine with a lot of loaded bullets, the magazine is longer, and a vaporization chamber is provided inside a grip in accordance with this length (refer to related art 2, FIG. 27). In the case of related art 2 also, a decompression device such as a regulator or the like is attached directly above a piercing assembly, between a piercing assembly for attachment of the gas canister and the discharge valve.
A regulator for decompressing gas pressure from the gas canister is provided with a piston cylinder 101, as shown in related art 1 (FIG. 26) and related art 2 (FIG. 27), with a piston 100, that is provided with a piston spring 103 at an outer side and is internally provided with a gas discharge path 102, being capable of reciprocating inside this piston cylinder 101. The piston spring 103 constantly urges the piston upwards, so as to open a through passage 105 from the piercing assembly 104.
In a state with the discharge path 107 of a discharge valve closed, discharge gas from the gas canister fills up the discharge valve chamber 109 and the vaporizing chamber 110 to become a fixed high pressure, and the piston 100 is moved downwards inside the piston cylinder 101 against the urging force of the piston spring 103. Discharge gas from the gas canister is stopped as a result of a through passage closing plate 108 closing off the through passage 105 as a result of this movement, and gas pressure of the discharge valve chamber and the vaporizing chamber does not rise any further and is held at a constant pressure that is decompressed.
This decompressed gas pressure moves the discharge valve as a result of a hit pin being subjected to a trigger action, to open the gas discharge path of the discharge valve and perform firing.
In the use of current air guns, in the case where a gas canister that is for sale generally is used, when the speed of a bullet is dropped to within a speed regulated by law, it is necessary to feed gas that has been decompressed by the regulator as described above to the chamber.
However, the regulator, that is the decompression device, is constructed of a combination of various precision members such as the piston cylinder 101, which is a hollow cylinder, and the piston 100, that is provided with the piston spring 103 on an outer side and is provided with gas discharge path 102 inside, inside the piston cylinder, as shown in FIG. 26 and FIG. 27, and it is also necessary to adjust the urging force of the piston spring that is subjected to pressure from the vaporization chamber and the discharge valve chamber.
There is therefore a problem in that costs are incurred, such as processing time and procurement of components in order to provide the regulator.